


Ninety-Five Percent

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, F/M, Family Drama, Humor, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot, Pregnancy, Reveal, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Condoms have a ninety-five percent chance of preventing pregnancy. Pidge just found out she fell into the five percent category. The real question is, how will her husband react?





	Ninety-Five Percent

Pidge was sitting in the bathroom on the tub. Her leg rapidly bouncing up and down. Her stare was focused on one thing. Not the birds outside the window. Not the slightly dirty toilet she asked her husband to clean yesterday. Not even her ringing phone on the counter. It was the pregnancy test in her hand with a plus. 

This little stick that didn’t cost too much, was the answer to her question of why she missed her period. This item that was no longer than her hand, carried the information that could change her life forever. Perhaps this was a mistake? It wasn’t uncommon for these things to give the wrong verdict. Either way, Mrs. McClain would have to say something to Mr. McClain. 

She always thought about having kids. A nice little family in a two floor home would be delightful. She imagined no more than two children. Anything more would be excessive. She mentioned this idea once or twice to Lance. Both times, he answered ‘in the future, sure’. 

It’d make sense for him not to want kids right then and there when she asked. But what if he didn’t want kids at all? What if he were just being nice? What if he would be upset that their condom didn’t work? 

While Pidge was wondering about these scenarios, she didn’t realize that the man in question was right outside the door. 

“Pidge?” he asked, “You okay? I’ve been calling you for two minutes.” 

Her phone had vibrated into the sink and what’s worse, she forgot to lock the door. 

“Uh, yeah.” Pidge lied, “I just, fell in the bathtub.” 

The mental image of his wife injured prompted Lance to bust through the door. Her reaction was as you’d expect. Shocked at the suddenness of his entrance but not surprised. Stupefied by her own lack of foresight. Finally, she felt her muscles tense as Lance looked down seeing the pregnancy test in her hand.

“So…”Lance tied, “Dinner’s ready.” 

Pidge fiddled with the object while searching for words. She looked up at Lance trying to think of a way to explain the visual in front of him. She was stammering and fidgeting her toes. Her cheeks were turning red and her heart was in her throat. Pidge couldn’t conjure any words. 

“What’cha got there?” Lance asked. He walked up only to sit down next to his wife. 

Height wise, they sat shoulder to bicep rather than shoulder to shoulder. Pidge let out a sheepish laugh. She set the test down and placed a hand on his hip. Her head rested against him and she let out a sigh. 

“I…” Pidge stopped. She felt his hand grasp hers. A smile crept through her fears. Through such a small act, she managed to summon an answer. 

“You know how, uh, condoms have a ninety-five percent success rate?” 

Lance brushed a hair behind her ear. 

“You know I love you a hundred percent, right?”

She closed her eyes as they embraced. The two didn’t say anything. The two just sat on the tub kissing. Lance’s palm gently caressed Pidge’s stomach as they kissed. While it wasn’t planned, they couldn’t be happier with the news. 

The McClain family was going to be a little bit bigger in nine months. 

END


End file.
